


This is too much

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Other, Yuno joins the Bulls instead, fuck u find out who's in the story by reading it, so i've come to serve, someone needed more yuno in the bulls stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: Yuno joins the Bulls instead au
Relationships: Asta & Black Bulls Ensemble, more relationships to be added - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. oh no

Yuno had not realized what he'd signed up for when he joined the Black Bulls. When his new Captain informed him that his squad wouldn't be easy, he'd meant it. 

As soon as Yuno had exited the portal, he'd been shocked at what he was seeing. From the awe-filled silence, Yuno could only assume Asta felt the same. 

Then, the mana spiked and the Wind-User stepped back as the front door exploded with fire and lightning. Yuno's eyes were wide as he watched two of his new seniors duke it out violently, neither of them holding anything back. 

"Wow, Magna! That pudding was so delicious," the blond one called. 

The mohawk guy puffed out his chest and held up his weapon. "That's because that'll be the last thing you'll ever eat! Take this!"

With his last sentence, the guy with the mohawk launched a full-out fireball attack at the cheering blondie. 

Asta popped up from his position on the ground and huffed. His mouth was set with determination as he stomped forward firmly. Yuno facepalmed. This could only go wrong.

The small muscle freak pushed out his chest. "My name is Asta! I come from Hage Village, it's nice to meet everyone!"

Yuno winced, expecting some sort of attack hurled at him, but nothing came. In fact, nobody had heard the poor guy. 

There was a small woman stuffing her face with food while the chaos played around her. Beside her sat a giant man who blew smoke every once in a while. Next to the giant guy was another man, staring at a picture in his hands with blood running down from his nose. Yuno briefly wondered if that guy was okay. 

Some lady with pink hair and wearing nothing but her underwear sat up from her position on the sofa. "Would everyone quit yelling! You're making my headache worse," she shouted. Her words slurred together the slightest bit. 

Mohawk guy scoffed and set his weapon on his shoulder. "Of course you have a headache, you slutty witch! You've been getting drunk all night last night!"

She hurled her bottle at him, which he ducked and dodged. "Oh shut up, Virgin Boy!"

The boy staring at the picture looked up and snarled, "Hey! Would you guys quit shouting?! You'll wake up my precious darling angel!" 

It was then that Yuno noticed the floating mirror beside that guy with a reflection of a sleeping little girl. His gut churned. What the fuck?

He got up in her face and scowled. "What'd ya call me, slut?!"

She pressed her forehead firmly against his. "Quit yelling!"

Yuno's face was blank as he processed the entire thing. What was happening? Everything was happening so fast! 

Blondie shot another bolt at Mohawk while his back was turned. "Oops! If you let your guard down, I'll get ya!"

Mohawk snarled readied his weapon again. "You're gonna pay, punk," he yelled. 

A menacing aura emanated from behind Yuno and Asta. They turned to find their Captain with a sinister glare. "Would everyone," he readied his fist. Yuno and Asta both braced for an attack. "Quit breaking everything!"

As he shouted this, he pounded his fist into the wall behind him, shattering it and causing even more damage than what Mohawk and Blondie were doing. 

The two new recruits felt sweat drip down their temples. _But, you just caused more damage than they did_ both thought woefully. 

Everything was quiet for a good few moments. Yuno's gut told him to enjoy it while he can, because he probably won't get another chance to enjoy silence now that he's joined this squad. 

Then, everyone went berserk as they climbed over the two to get to Yami. 

"Captain! Spar with me!"

"It's nice to see you, Captain!"

"I can't take it anymore. Can I go see my precious darling, Marie now, Captain?"

"Here, la! Eat this!"

"Heyyy, Captain! Ditch these brats and come have a drink with me!"

Captain Yami was nodded and giving a small smile. "Nice to know y'all missed me. NOW SIT DOWN!"

Immediately, everyone was seated, their legs folded under them as they all apologized simultaneously. Asta and Yuno, who were being suffocated by the big guy blowing smoke, squirmed and wiggled. 

Finral gasped and tried to push the big guy off of them. He released a breath of relief when the two broke free. 

The goth guy who Finral had introduced as Gordon earlier was mumbling very quickly and Yuno couldn't hear what he was saying. 

The Captain gestured to the two rookies. "These are two of our newest recruits. Finral, introduce everybody."

After introductions (and that god awful baptism that Yuno hoped he would never have to endure again) it was time for bed. 

Asta and Yuno were shown to their rooms, though both had fallen asleep in Asta's room. They'd changed and cuddled close together, not unlike how they did while they lived in the church. They fell asleep still buzzing with excitement. Despite all that had happened, they couldn't wait for tomorrow. 


	2. the first experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it sounds like i'm suggesting something smexy but i'm really not

Yuno remembers the first time the Black Bulls made him feel safe. Made him feel like he wasn't an all-powerful god. 

He'd used too much mana while on one of his missions with Vanessa and Luck. He'd gotten used to burying the fact that he'd used too much mana and could still work perfectly fine afterwards. But Luck was a lot more keen than he let on. 

He got up in Yuno's face and tilted his head, pretty blond hair lifting away from his face. "You look exhausted," he'd said. "Go rest. Then, we can fight again!"

Yuno wouldn't admit it, not ever, but being told to rest after he'd overworked himself was a lot more comforting than he'd realized. 

With Luck's permission, he'd passed out, everything went black. 

When he'd woken up, he was in the lounge of the Bulls' hideout. Vanessa was holding his hand while his head rested in Finral's lap. He'd tried to sit up but Magna from beside them pushed him back down. "Ah ah, you're still sleep deprived. We can see it in your eyes."

Yuno's eyes widened. He'd...Never felt this cared for before. Only Asta had ever made an effort to make sure he was alright after training sessions, after anything that required he use his magic. 

Yuno blinked almost violently so he wouldn't cry. The Bulls sure did know how to make a person feel loved. 

They observed, they experimented, all so they could know which was the best language of love a person spoke. They observed deeply enough to know that Yuno had been touch-starved. With Asta always training and all the other kids too busy playing, he hadn't gotten enough _touch_ when he was younger. 

He let a small smile slip onto his face and cuddled further into Finral's lap. The older man's hand coming to rest on his head. With the comfort coming from his seniors, he lulled himself off to sleep once more. 


	3. It's alright now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno gets concnerned owo

This was not how Yuno was expecting his day to go. Captain Yami sent him and Asta out on a mission. The two were bickering and arguing playfully with each other as they usually did. 

They took down the bandits fairly easy. They returned to the hideout, reported their mission, and went to bathe. When Yuno was comfortably dressed in his sweater and robe, he set for the lounge. 

Since the base was always moving around and shifting its layout, it was a different route than the one he took to get to the baths. 

He passed by the boys' side of the dormitories and heard muffled sounds. He backtracked to the room he heard it coming from. There was a pretty sign that was engraved with the words 'Finral Roulacase'. 

Yuno paused and lifted his hand to knock. Immediately, the sounds hushed and there stood his fatigued senior. The older man forced a smile and began scratching at the nape of his neck. "Oh, hey, Yuno! Did you need to go somewhere?" 

Finral's Grimoire hovered beside him, his hand spread and ready to rip through spacetime. 

The teen shook his head. "No, senpai. I just wanted to know if you were alright," he said. 

The spatial mage paused, his eyes wide with shock. As much as Finral loved the Bulls, sometimes they were dense and couldn't really see that anyone else was suffering. Though they were suffering themselves, they tended to accidentally overlook other people. 

This was the first time since Vanessa had anyone asked Finral if he was alright. 

The taller man was about to break down again. His bottom lip wobbled uncertainly and his eyes shone with unshed tears. The smaller male reached forward, a silent offer for a hug. 

The blond lurched forward, his shoulders hunching as his forehead hit Yuno's bony shoulder. Finral ignored the pain as his lanky arms came up to rest around Yuno's shoulders. The black-haired male looped his arms loosely around Finral's waist and gave a small space between them so Finral wouldn't be too crowded, but he still had the option to move closer if he wanted to. 

~~~ 

Yuno had moved them to Finral's bed after closing and locking the door behind them. He'd helped Finral process his emotions by letting the older man cry and rant about everything he's been feeling lately. 

The teenager offered little suggestions about what he thought would help or offered any comfort he could provide. The adult had already started to feel so much better. "Thanks, Yuno," he sniffed. 

The black-haired teenager patted Finral's back and nodded awkwardly. "It's no problem," he said.

Finral wiped at his eyes, drying the excess tears with his sleeve. "Sorry for dumping all that on you," the older man apologized. 

Yuno waved it off. "You're fine," he reassured him. "It's not healthy to keep all that in."

The older, blond man laughed softly, mumbling something about him sounding like the Captain. "Alright," Finral started. "It's best you head off to dinner. Charmy will throw a fit if you aren't there."

"What about you?"

Finral froze. "Um, I have something to take care of first, I'll head down in a second."

The teenager nodded and reluctantly began his trek back down to the lounge where Magna and Luck were fighting again. Asta waved over the taller teen, smiling happily with food already stuffed in there. Yuno let a soft smile slip. The Black Bulls may be chaotic, but they were still people. Their most defining qualities were not all they were. Yuno was reminded of this tonight. He appreciated the reminder. Sometimes he could forget. 


End file.
